Naruto Warcraft Challenge Idea
by Chillman22
Summary: Challenge Idea. After a day of training, Naruto comes across an injured girl? since she has blue-skin, horns, hooves and a tail, thankfully the girl, about his age, seems friendly enough that the 2 became good friends, with help from Tsunade, the young Draenei got a job at the hospital, using her magic to heal, though it seems her heart is moving towards Naruto. Up For Adoption.


**Challenge Idea.**

 **I'm not sure if this challenge has been made or not, but if anyone has written it please tell me and please accept my apologies.**

After a fierce battle was going in Warcraft, a young Draenei girl named Nerotra and her team were trying to take down their enemy. (You guys can come up with an enemy since I've never really played Warcraft's.)

While her team was distracting their enemy, she was focusing her magic into vanquishing the foes, never noticing one still alive behind her seeing what she was about to do, with his last strength, he sent his magic into her own, dying soon after, destabilising her spell, causing a backlash that creates a blinding light, distracting the last of the enemy long enough for the team to finish him off.

As soon as the light vanished Nerotra was gone, the team sad about losing an member, said a prayer for her, thinking she was vaporised by the destabilised spell and left.

Though what they don't know was that she was sent somewhere else, somewhere called Konoha forest, where a certain young man finds her injured, she woke up slightly, hearing him asking questions she doesn't understand, before succumbing to her injures she places her hand on his cheek, lightly feeling the whisker-marks on them, while doing that she used a bit of her magic to herself in order to understand the young man, her eyes focusing long enough to see the blond is really handsome, just to lose consciousness again.

After being taken to Tsunade who was surprised at the being in Naruto's arms, (use the front cover for a basic idea of how she looks) Naruto explained how he found her and doesn't really know how she ended up in the forest, though her body could be like a bloodline, is what they're going with.

Once the young girl woke up at the hospital, granted the modern-day tech made her curious, but what caught her attention was the blond that helped her sleeping in a chair, thanks to her using her magic she can now speak in their language, of course she can only speak it, but she's gonna have to study on how to read their language.

Still feeling weak, yet strong enough to sit up, the young Draenei called out to the man, since Naruto was sleeping in a chair, the voice waking him up, he ended up falling off, it would seem that he slept funny and his foot fell asleep, cursing and trying to punch it awake was a funny sight for the girl, causing her to catch a bad bouts of the giggles.

Following the sound, Naruto couldn't help but think that the giggles sound very pleasant to his ears and joined in of her giggles with his chuckles at his own foolishness.

After which, introductions began, as well as getting Tsunade to met the girl as well, after explaining everything that happened, since Nerotra had no place to go, Tsunade allowed her to stay in the apartment next to Naruto's, that way if she needs any help with anything Naruto can help her, with Naruto agreeing since he's adding one more to his 'friends list.'

Once settling in, though Naruto had to teach her how to use the appliances, which she was grateful for, since Naruto was being kind and considerate, not to mention goofing up now and again just to make her laugh, she then asked Naruto if there was possibly any jobs going on, since she would have to earn money to pay off the bills and housing.

After finding out that she can use healing magic, as long as she's not too exhausted or the injury needs to be surgically fixed though she can use her magic to keep the person stabilised, they asked Tsunade if it was possible Nerotra to get a job as a nurse, after telling her about her healing magic, Tsunade agreed, provided that the young girl studied healing, since it would help Nerotra to better understand how the body worked and may possibly improve her healing spells.

Granted she asked Naruto if he could help, though as much as he doesn't want to study, he just couldn't say no to her, so the 2, with Sakura helping out now and again to help the now new nurse, and maybe force Naruto to focus more instead of goofing off, of course once the 2 were alone they study in a more relaxed pace, since Sakura gave that whole 'homework needs to be finished at a certain day' type of teacher, not giving them a chance to relax their minds to study better.

Though what Naruto didn't know was that Nerotra was slowly falling for Naruto, his kind, big heart really pulls her in, wanting him to embrace her.

* * *

 **It's your choice if you want to call the Draenei girl by the name I picked out or another, I just looked up on google for female draenei names and Nerotra was one of them.**

 **Also if you want it to be a harem then it's your choice, as long as the pairing is Naruto/Draenei-girl.**

 **Though, like I said, if you want, it's up to whoever adopts this idea,** **I can see this having potential in being a story, though I'll leave it to whoever adopts this possible idea.**

 **Since a few 'guests' have commented that I should write my challenges, I made my response in bold and underlined to get my point across.**

 **I CAN'T WRITE IT BECAUSE MY LAPTOP ISN'T WORKING RIGHT. (cough)**

 **If anyone is interested in writing this story idea please tell me when you've posted chapter 1 so I can post an Announcement on who adopted this and what the title of the story is.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Warcraft.**


End file.
